


Forgiveness

by brookeswritings



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: BDSM, F/M, Gags, Punishment, Reader-Insert, once again so self induglent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:48:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25269355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brookeswritings/pseuds/brookeswritings
Summary: After flirting with Morgan all night, Spencer decides to take reader's punishment into his own hands once they get home.
Relationships: Spencer Reid/Reader
Kudos: 57





	Forgiveness

You had been naughty, that you could confidently and truthfully admit. That’s how you ended up in this position: tied down to a chair with a vibrator pressed against your core as Spencer circled around you, crop in half as he ran it up and down your body. Goosebumps littering your body as you patiently waited for him to do anything, anything at all.

“Sweetheart, you decided this to be your fate for the night when you started breaking rules,” Spencer cooed as you whined against the ball gag he had shoved into your mouth. It was true though, you had decided to piss Spencer off by flirting with Derek at Rossi’s house all night. But what could you say? The best way to rile up your normally soft dom of a boyfriend was to make him jealous, especially on a rare night off. Although, you had expected a fun punishment, instead you received a vibrator on the lowest setting possible and in an awkward angle and drool dripping down your chin as Spencer gave you the occasional swat while he lectured you on why flirting with his team members was disrespectful. All you could do in response was look up at him and hope that your eyes could do all of the begging for you.

You heard your name being said and a harsher slap from the crop as Spencer began talking again. “You think you can just flash those eyes up at me and get out of this, princess? Do you think tears will work on me?”

Nodding your head as Spencer chuckled as you blinked away your watering eyes and the gag forced you to start sniffling heavily.

“You can barely control yourself, you’re a complete mess right now. You know what I’m going to do to you? I am going to untie you from this chair, remove the vibrator, and put you over my knee. Then the gag comes off and I want you to count as I spank you with my hand twenty times. Any time that you mess up, we start over from the beginning. Is that understood?”

You nodded again as Spencer went to work on your bindings and carefully removing the gag. Stopping only to look you in the eyes and ask for your current color.

“Green, so very green, sir! Every shade of green,” you cheekily responded, but that cheekiness quickly died down as Spencer forced you over his lap.  
As soon as he had you settled, the smacks began and thankfully you only messed up within the first few spanks. Continuing on, you finally stuttered out the twentieth spank (or the twenty-fifth if we’re counting everything), you could feel your tears start to actually roll down your face and no doubt taking your mascara with them.

“Am I forgiven?” You sniffle out. Spencer gently moved you so you were looking at him face to face.

“Yes, my sweet girl. You were so good for me, you took your punishment so well and now that’s all over,” he murmured as he wiped your tears from your face.  
“Is it bath time then? Can we use the lavender bath bomb?”

Spencer just laughed as he guided you to the bathroom for some well deserved aftercare. Watching Spencer run you a bath and then usher you into the bath so that he could clean up the mess that you had created was the most rewarding part of all of this. The ultimate gentleness and care that went into trusting your partner enough to not stray past your limits and then allow for both of you to decompress.

“Will you be okay if I go get you some juice? Any food requests?” Spencer asked.

“Yes and just juice, thank you, Spence.”

He’s back as quickly as possible with apple juice, ready to help you out of the bath and into fresh pajamas for bed. The last thing you could hear before you completely fell asleep in his arms was murmurs of how much Spence loved you.

**Author's Note:**

> my writing tumblr is @/catherineswritings


End file.
